


Strings of Fate

by PrinceofFlowers



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Platonic Soulmates, Shitty Puns, first chapter is just like an explanation, will update with the chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofFlowers/pseuds/PrinceofFlowers
Summary: Solid Red strings appeared in adulthood, and signified a romantic partner.However, multicolored strings signified something else, and were attached since birth.A certain being was born with several colorful strings tied to his hands.Here, we have him meeting up with these others.Chapt 1- Prologue/ExplainationChapt 2-3- ZenyattaChapt 4-5- Genji





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Zenny is up first but here's a sort of explaination of this idea I had.

From the moment some people are born, there are little strings tied to their fingers.

Some have one, some have many, and some have none.

The strings that people are born with are not solid red, which would signify a romantic partner, but rather, these strings vary in colors.

It is believed that the colors of the strings are a mixture of the colors of your soul, and your platonic soulmates soul.

If you tug on the string, whoever is attached will feel it, no matter where they are.

If you are close by, and you tug hard enough, it will send them stumbling, or, in some cases, they will fall over.

When someone dies, their platonic soulmate can tell, either by the string ending, as if it were cut short, or in some cases, the string simply slipping and falling off of ones finger, as if someone undid the knot that tied it there.

If you lose the hand or finger that the strings are attached to, this does not get rid of the strings, nor can they be cut.

Rather, they attach themselves in whatever way they can, and, if a prosthetic is put into place, the string appears on it.

Not everyone meets all of their platonic soulmates, if they have more than one string.

Likewise, not everyone even has a platonic soulmate.

Some never get a romantic soulmate either, but those solid red strings don't appear until they reach around the ages of 18-25.

After 25, if the solid red string never appears, then it is confirmed that you do not have a romantic soulmate.

 

Now, there existed a being who had no solid red strings, but had several multicolored strings adorning his fingers.

Some of them severed, some in an odd, half-severed half-attached state, and even more still attached.

Sometimes he'd feel tugs on them, and in response, he'd tug back.

Just to let them know he was still there.

After all, such tugs often times saved him when he thought of giving up.

The least he could do is give the one at the end of the line a response.

He hoped one day that he'd tug a string, and the one attached would fall into his arms from the force.

With as many as he had, it was bound to happen sometime.

Though, the ones falling into his arms always seemed to be rather interesting...


	2. The Warmth of the Iris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zenny meets his platonic soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 2AM RIP

Many anti-Omnic arguments involved strings of fate, and how Omnics lack them.

A foolish argument, as there existed humans who lacked any strings.

Either way, many took it as fact, and spurned Omnics for it, saying they were soulless and heartless for their lack of strings.

However, Tekhartha Zenyatta, for as long as he had experienced his "awakening", has had a little string tied to one of his metal fingers.

Sometimes, he would tug at it, and often times, he'd receive a tug back.

It never failed to ease his spirit to feel this simple sensation.

To him, it further cemented his validity as a being with a soul.

For who could have a soulmate, if they had no soul?

He often times wondered who his soulmate was, with his only clue being the colors of the string.

Orange and yellow mixed with light blue and white.

He was surprised to see light blue and white mixed with a string on his student, Genji's, finger, though that string was mixed with orange and green.

Perhaps they shared a soulmate? 

Some might be jealous at such a revelation, but it merely heightened Zenyatta's curiosity.

Genji had even mentioned the matching light blue and white on a string attached to one of his older brother's fingers, as well as one on a few Overwatch/Blackwatch members, further intriguing the Omnic.

Often he'd wonder if his soulmate were human, and if so, if they would accept him, even though he was an Omnic.

Admittedly, it scared him, the idea of being rejected by someone who was meant to be so close.

As far as he had gleaned, this soulmate of his already had so many others, so what would they be losing if they rejected him? They had at least three or four more options to choose from, and that was only counting what he knew from Genji.

He wondered if they would accept him anyways, if they had a prejudice against Omnics in the first place, would they change after meeting him, or would they simply make an exception?

Perhaps they were pro equal rights, and would not care in the least of his nature as an Omnic.

He had many questions, and no answers, remaining as curious and confused as ever.

Thankfully, his curiosity would be sated soon.

A traveler had come to visit the Shambali monastery.

A rather quiet man, who's presence suggested someone somehow larger than life, his body incapable of truly containing him.

The cold of the mountains had him bundled up, but in the warmth of the monastery, the layers came off, revealing fingers utterly consumed by colorful strands.

He looked Zenyatta in the face, and smiled, dark eyes weary, but brightening by the Omnic's appearance.

He knew.

And he gave a tug, sending the Omnic stumbling into his arms from the surprising force.

"It is wonderful to finally meet you." He said, voice warm as the heat his body gave off. 

Zenyatta let out a whirring noise, as if sighing in contentment as he relaxed in his warm embrace.

"Truly, it is beyond words. I am glad to have finally met you." Zenyatta confessed, leaning into him more, his metal plating being warmed by the impressive body heat he gave off.

A low rumble of his chest could be felt as he chuckled fondly, any surprise or possible disdain at Zenyatta being an Omnic unheard, and seemingly nonexistent.

Instead, he seemed to accept Zenyatta entirely, no words needed.

Zenyatta was accepted, and was loved for who and what he was, no questions asked.

He thanked the Iris for such a blessing, briefly wondering if the heat his soulmate seemed to radiate originated from the Iris, what with how it embraced him and filled him with contentment, soothing his soul.

He felt as ease.

He felt as if he truly belonged.

He felt at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No proofreading we die like men.  
> Might write more for Zenny where he's chillin with his qpp.


	3. Defensive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zenny's platonic babe is worried about keeping him safe but also about respecting him.
> 
> Zenny is really delighted to hear this.
> 
> They hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO PROOFREADING WE DIE LIKE MEN

He was well aware that Zenyatta could and would protect himself if he needed to.

Even so, he couldn't help but tense up, ready to strike whenever anyone threatened the Omnic monk.

Zenyatta was such a sweetheart, plus he was one of his platonic soulmates, so naturally, he wanted to protect him and keep him safe.

On the other hand, he didn't want to impose on the monk, so he often stayed in a very tense, very conflicted state.

Which Zenyatta easily caught on to.

"What seems to be ailing you, my dear one?" Zenyatta asked, voice wonderfully soothing to hear.

"Sorry, I just..." he trailed off, trying to find the words to describe how he was feeling.

He always had trouble properly expressing himself or explaining things like this.

"I...know that you can handle yourself." He began. "And I know I shouldn't really interfere cause I'd probably make things worse, but when people say things about you, or try to hurt you, I get...defensive. You don't need protecting, I know this, but I still- sorry."

He curled in, making himself smaller, looking away, seemingly ashamed.

"There is no need to apologize." Zenyatta soothed, placing a metal hand on his shoulder gently. "It is only natural to want to protect someone so dear. I am glad to hear you care so much for me, that you would think so deeply on this, but you need not worry yourself. While I can take care of myself, I would not be upset if you protected me."

At this, Zenyatta could feel the tension ease in his shoulders, his form visibly sagging with relief, although there was still some tenseness that never seemed to fade from his waking form.

"Thanks, Zenny." He said, stepping closer and wrapping his arms around the Omnic.

"And thank you, as well. For caring for me so much." Zenyatta exhaled, melting into his arms as he wrapped his own around him and held on tight, but not too tightly.

He felt...tingly, inside.

From the warm embrace of his platonic soulmate.

From the fact that he cared enough to want to protect him, and cared even more to hold himself back as to not risk any insult.

It soothed his soul to know that someone could care so deeply about him, and he thanked the Iris that he had him in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at damn near 4AM please kill me.


	4. Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a new visitor to the Shambali monastery, who turns out to be Zenyatta's platonic soulmate.
> 
> But also Genji's soulmate.
> 
> Genji doesn't know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, Genji is prolly ooc in this he cries a lot but whatever.

When he was younger, Genji had often wondered about the little string, blues and oranges and greens and white.

He had seen the same light blue and white on a string that his brother had, and the two were told that this meant they shared a platonic soulmate.

Once upon a time, it had been a source of competition between the brothers.

Who would find them first?

It came to a surprise to Genji, to find the string still tied to him, despite him having lost that hand.

Still, there it was.

Tied to the new prosthetic that was put in place.

Uncut.

He had even tugged on it once, and had received a tug back, much to his surprise.

Even so, he never once did anything about it.

For years, Genji had abandoned the idea of searching for them, partly due to his discomfort and loathing of his new form, partly because he had seen a few others with the same light blue and white on their fingers, figuring that whoever it was didn't need a freak like him.

Never did he imagine that here, and now, years later, up in the mountains of Nepal, he'd find this mysterious person.

He didn't even know that he was up there, until he heard the bustle of noise from the monks, all excited and curious.

Genji could gather from their chattering that it had to do with Zenyatta, and the string on one of his fingers.

A string that also held the same light blue and white as one of Genji's strings.

Genji suddenly felt...jittery, almost nervous, partially excited, his heart thumping fast as he made his way onward.

He caught a glimpse of his master in the arms of what appeared to be a human man, and he swore that his heart stopped when he saw him.

He just barely managed to hide behind a pillar before his gaze fell upon him.

It was him!

He knew it from the moment he saw him, could feel the tug at his very heart.

He was conflicted.

He wanted so badly to see him, to embrace him, to talk to him, and find out more about him.

At the same time, he felt almost shy, uncertain, what with his body the way it was.

That, and part of him didn't want to intrude upon his master.

Genji knew how much it meant to Zenyatta to have something- someone, like that.

So often we're Omnics seen as soulless for their lack of strings, and yet here he was.

As Genji thought of what to do, he felt a strong tug, and stumbled, his arm outstretched as the string pulled taut, his eyes meeting another's.

The culprit grinned, mischievous, playful.

"Imagine my surprise." He spoke, his words making Genji visibly jump in surprise. "When I discover not just one, but two of my very own in the same place. Looks like luck smiles upon me this day."

He stepped closer, and dipped his head down in a small bow, greeting him.

"It is nice to finally meet you. What is your name?" He had asked after introducing himself.

"Shimada Genji." Genji blurted out, bowing a bit as well.

He wasn't sure what to do, standing frozen in his tracks.

He heard his master's laughter, felt his hand rest heavy on his shoulder as he ushered him closer to their shared soulmate.

"Do not be so shy, my student." Zenyatta soothed, before stepping back a bit to give the two some room.

With a trembling hand, he reached over to tug at the string on his other hand, just to see if-

"Oof!" The two exclaimed as they collided.

Genji felt arms surround him, holding him and catching him as his soulmate found his footing, the two stumbling a bit.

Finally, Genji's shoulders started to shake, first in laughter, then in sobs, leaning in as his soulmate wrapped him in his arms, embracing him.

He cooed, rubbing soothing circles into Genji's back as he sobbed and explained why he was crying.

Genji told him how scared he was, that he wouldn't have been accepted, how he'd thought he'd never want him, how he'd feared that losing his arm and most of his human body meant that he lost him before he could even meet him.

Throughout it all, he listened, waited for Genji to compose himself a bit, before pulling back, looking him as much in the eyes as he could with the visor on, serious and stern, but still gentle and loving.

"No matter what, I will always hold you dear to my heart. This holds true for any of my own. Whether human, Omnic, or Cyborg. Such things can never deter my feelings." He stated, so sure in his words that it brought tears to Genji's eyes once more.

He had pulled away for a moment to pry off his visor, before burying his face into his soulmate's chest, sobbing once more.

Tenderly, he offered Genji a handkerchief to blow his nose, chuckling a bit when he noisily blew it, and continued to sob into his jacket.

At this point, Zenyatta had floated closer, joining in, making it a group hug, the trio taking comfort in each other's presence.

Later, once they had all calmed down, Genji had laughed, telling them of how he had once competed with his older brother, to find him first, and how Genji had one this competition.

And, cheekily, Zenyatta had pointed out that technically, he found him first, so he was the victor, the three desolving into fits of giggles and laughter afterwards.

It felt good to laugh.

And as the three lounged in each other's company, he couldn't help but feel at peace.

He was accepted, and he was loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No proofreading we die like men.


	5. You Knit Better Jokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meditation is hard for him, so Genji learns how to knit.
> 
> And he is then subjected to many shitty puns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fukkin title of this is a shitty god damn pun and I need to be stopped.

Genji and Zenyatta soon acclimated a sort of routine, now that their shared soulmate was around.

He'd equally spend time with the two, but would never join them in meditation.

His mind wasn't built to do meditation the way Zenyatta or Genji could.

Instead, he needed to knit or sew or craft something with his hands to keep his mind focused on one thing and one thing alone.

And honestly, it was quite interesting to Zenyatta and Genji, though Genji had a bit more of an understanding than Zenyatta.

The need to always have ones hands occupied reminded him of a certain cowboy from his past, though they were very different.

For example, he couldn't play any musical instrument at all.

He could sing, Genji had heard his voice before, and it was lovely, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out how to play an instrument, preferring things such as knitting or painting.

"Why not knit while we meditate?" Genji had asked once. 

"I wouldn't want to distract you two. Knitting still makes some sound, and I move around a little when I knit." He had answered.

He didn't know too much about spiritual things.

Well, not these sort of things, but he knew enough to know that disturbing someone who is meditating is bad.

Even so, Genji still longed for more of his company.

Perhaps he was being clingly, but he wanted to be closer.

So he had asked him if he would teach him how to knit.

He had fixed him with a shy smile, mentioning that he didn't know much about knitting himself, having been self-taught, but nodded in agreement, saying that he'd teach him what he knew.

He had then started digging through his things, before producing a pair of thick wooden knitting needles, and a large ball of thick yarn, and briefly Genji wondered where in the hell he kept all his things.

But he was pulled from his musings when his soulmate began speaking again.

"It's best for beginners to use larger needles. It's easy that way, and the wooden needles also help keep the stitches from sliding off as easily, which is good. These are size 15, they're 10mm thick." He began to explain as he sat down, motioning for Genji to get close.

"The yarn is rather thick as well." Genji noted.

"Good for the cold up here, yeah?" He said, winking playfully. "The weight of this yarn is 6, which is super bulky. Good for big needles like this. Lighter yarn would have to be doubled up. We'll start on a scarf with a simple stitch. I'll teach you how to cast on, add yarn, and cast off, as well as sewing in the ends, but we'll take things slow, and get there when we get there."

He then began to explain more, guiding Genji's hands through the steps.

Genji found it surprisingly easy, as it turned out to be mostly repetitive.

"Better than my first try." He had commented, beaming at Genji, who flushed a bit at the praise.

His vents had even started steaming, much to Genji's embarrassment.

Mentally, he bemoaned at how easily this man could fluster him.

Once upon a time, there was little that could get a blush from Genji Shimada, but this man made it look easy.

Fighting off the embarrassment, Genji focused on his knitting, slowly discovering that it was, in fact, very much like meditation.

Part of him wondered if his master would want to learn.

Then, perhaps the three could knit together as meditation, finally including their soulmate.

He filed that away in his mind for later, instead opting to silently knit alongside his soulmate.

Until he broke the silence.

"Hey Genji? You know what they call it when you have to unravel your knitting?" He had asked, tone playful.

"What?" 

Genji was slightly suspicious, but would indulge him anyways.

"Froggit. You wanna know why?" 

His face had stretched out into a wide grin, eyes crinkling.

"Why?" 

Genji decided to fall for the bait.

"Because you "ripit, ripit"!" He exclaimed before going into a fit of giggles.

Genji sighed, shaking his head, a faint smile on his face.

"Is that even true?" Genji asked, somewhat skeptical.

"Knitting is full of shitty puns, my dude." He stated in reply, before rattling off a few more, FINALLY getting a few chuckles from Genji.

Not because they were good, but because they were so bad, that they were funny.

And part of him wondered why he loved this man so much, before reminding himself again that this is exactly why he loves him so much.

He's a fucking dork, and he's his dork.

Shitty knitting puns and all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO PROOFREADING WE DIE LIKE MEN.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like it and think it's interesting.


End file.
